Embers and Envelopes
by le.etoile
Summary: 100 random IchiHime drabbles. :D From high school to large families, watch the two experience life like never before! Ratings may vary. Complete
1. Introduction

_New drabble series! ^^ This'll be 100, 100-word prompts. (Totally inspired by copper and Kitsuru~ *hearts*) Enjoy. _

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

Orange… Hair?

_'Huh? I wonder…'_

"Kurosaki… Ichigo?" She called out, stopping the boy in his tracks.

"Yeah, uh… Do I know you?"

"It's nice to see you again, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Again? When have I seen you before?"

"I was at your clinic a while back with my brother. Inoue Sora?" His mind clicked in place.

'_It's her… The little girl.' _He glanced at the rest of her frame, his cheeks heating up slightly. _'Though she's not so little now.'_

"My name is Inoue Orihime," she smiled and spoke. "I'm glad to have met you properly."

"Nice to meet you too… Inoue."

* * *

_Aw, how cute. And thus the love sparks. :3 Leftover turkey for those who review~  
_


	2. Love

_Wow, they defeated Aizen! Three cheers for the IchiHime couple!! Hip hip, Hooray!_

_

* * *

_.

.

.

He had never thought that she loved him. _Her_, of all people, loving _him. _

Ichigo looked at her small, petite frame, as they both ignored the cheers of victory around them. They had won the battle, but right now, he focused on her.

She looked so tired and weak, but relieved from the fight being over, but he kind of liked that look.

The orangette's heart was beating rapidly in his chest as his lips curved up into a small smile.

"Can you say that again…?"

She smiled lightly, clasping her hands together tightly.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

* * *

_Please review? *sweatdrop* I'll give you life-sized Bankai Zangetsu swords if you do! _


	3. Light

_So this is more or less like a 'sequel' to Love. ^^; Just cuz Ichi's so cocky-sounding and stuff, or whatever, after hearing about her loving him. Too bad we'll never know what he thinks of her. XD

* * *

_

.

.

.

The glow of her shield illuminated them both, as Orihime healed the boy underneath it. He wore a small smirk, and her face was graced with a vivid shade of pink.

"Thanks for healing me Inoue."

"O-Oh, it's no problem Kurosaki-kun…"

"Ichigo… Call me Ichigo."

"Eh?"

"We've been through this much crap, I think we can call each other our first names now, don't you?"

"A-Ah, I suppose…" Ichigo's sneer threatened to grow wider. _'She's so flustered.'_

"So what do you think … Orihime?"

The auburn-haired healer's embarrassed expression soon grew into a big grin.

"I-I'd like that… Ichigo-kun."

* * *

_I wonder what kind of celebratory party the two will have, since they've defeated Aizen and everything. *silly grin* Hey, maybe I should write a drabble about that too! XD Please R&R, I'll give yah sleepy cats!_


	4. Dark

_Soooo tireeeed. *sad* I've had finals this week(end of tri), and I was sick today, due to dizziness. *watches the world spin* Though here's a few new drabbles for all you lovely peeps. *hearts*

* * *

_

.

.

.

Auburn hair waved in the wind as the young healer briskly the streets. Even after being back for a few weeks, she still felt trapped. _Feeling trapped just like in that god-awful place._

A heavy sigh broke the silence of the night, the teen half-heartedly staring into the dark. She shivered, but she didn't care. She needed to get out, due to feeling suffocated.

'_Everything's okay…' _Orihime thought,a single tear running down her cheek. _'I'm okay-'_

Just then, the person she wanted to both see the most and least, had appeared in front of her.

"Inoue?"

* * *

_Angsty!Orihime FTW!!! D8 (She's my fave out of all the Orihime versions. ;] ) Please review, and I'll give yous some blueberry muffins... MINI blueberry muffins. :D They're homemade too!_


	5. Seeking Solace

_.... STALKER ICHIGO!!! DD8 RUN HIME RUUUUUUUUUN!  
_

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

He didn't know why he went there, or how he ended up there in the first place. It was as if his legs and feet were on autopilot, and _she _was his destination.

Brown eyes watched over _her _from afar, but close enough to see her graceful movements and hear her gentle words. Ichigo's shoulders relaxed as he gazed at the healer, a sense of relief washing over him.

He was curious as to why it was _her_ that made his heart both calm, yet hammer against his ribcage erratically.

But for now, he decided, he wouldn't question it.

* * *

_Spinny chairs for all that review! 8D That, or a mini-stalker!Ichigo. :3 You take your pick._


	6. Break Away

_Awww, Ichi's expressing concern over his lover... Er, I mean, Orihime. ^^; I can understand where he's coming from though: He's got a dangerous hollow, and the most sensitive girl in the group(who happens to be the prettiest and voluptuous as well... *coughs*), is bad. XD Hichi's gonna target Orihime, I'm sure, and Ichigo's afraid he'll hurt her! *angst* How saaad! *sticks tongue out* Not.

* * *

_

.

.

.

"Inoue, you shouldn't… No, you can't be near me."

A single tear rolled down her face. "You think breaking away from us will help? Kurosaki-kun, I'm your friend, let me help you."

"But you could get hurt. My hollow's not-"

"I don't care…"

"Inoue…"

Despite her tears, she gave him a smile. Her painful expression caused his heart to ache questionably.

"Kurosaki-kun, please… Let me be there for you, just like you've been there for me." He didn't say anything, but his chocolate brown eyes expressed his concern for her. Her eyes pleaded for him to let her in.

"Okay…"

* * *

_Wooooah, he said yes!! He'll let her help!! Well... We'll see how she does. ;) (I'm betting that she'll learn a secret hollow-suppression technique from Rangiku, that'll please both parties! 8D Orihime'll have no clue how it's helping, but both Ichi and Hichi will be all, ".... D8 *nosebleed*") XD Anywho, reviewers get fluffeh' Chappy pillows! 8D_


	7. Heaven

_I asked copper, "Should I make this cute? Or pervy?" She replied to me with, "... Pervy." XD So here's a fail attempt at a pervy-ish drabble? ^^; It turned out kinda bad. Oh well.

* * *

_

.

.

.

Strong, tanned arms were hooked around her small waist. The healer in his grasp was flustered significantly, but the expression in her eyes showed that she truly enjoyed this, as embarrassing as the situation might be.

Ichigo pulled himself away to gaze at her curvaceous form, wondering if it was possible for someone to look so heavenly. She felt his eyes hover over her, and nervously, she covered her arms over her body the best she could.

"Don't…" He whispered thickly, now bringing his lips to her soft, exposed neck. "You're beautiful."

* * *

_Woot, woot! Way to go Ichi! Didn't know you had it in you... . Anywho. Reviewers will recieve lovely replicas of Orihime's hairpins... WITH working powers! 8D Now isn't that a great deal?  
_


	8. Innocence

_*snorts* XD Now this one was fun. 3 Poor Orihime. First getting ravaged by Ichigo, then getting verbally assaulted by Chizuru, with death threats to Ichigo from Tatsuki. *hearts* She has such great friends._

* * *

.

.

.

"Hey Orihime… Uh, what's with those red marks on your neck?"

"Oh, h-hey Tatsuki-chan! What red marks?"

_Pause. _"Orihime… Show me your neck."

"A-Ah, but why? I'm fine, really!"

"What if you have a horrible rash that you need to get checked out?"

_Blush. 'Oh, it's definitely not a rash…'_

"My lovely Orihime-chan, did… Someone bite you?!"

_A nervous laugh_. "C-Chizuru-chan, why would any one bite me?"

"Because those are hickeys!! My Orihime-chan has been bitten by a monster!!"

"Kurosaki-kun isn't a monster!" _Whoops._

"… I'm going to kill him!!"

"No, Tatsuki-chan, please don't!"

"Orihime-chan's innocence has been taken away!!"

* * *

_Reviewers get egg-nog! 8D So all the more reason to review, right?_


	9. Drive

_... 8D Go Ichigo, Go! Protect your woman!

* * *

_

.

.

.

'_Why am I fighting…?' _Was the thought that commonly ran through Kurosaki Ichigo's head. He fought and killed Arrancar, he slaughtered hollows, but he never knew his drive for brutally killing his enemies.

"_Tell me Kurosaki. Why did you come here?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? I came here to rescue Inoue!"_

To rescue her. To protect her.

Orihime was his friend, so it seemed obvious at the time that he would go after her, though every time he got hurt immensely, he repeated that question like a mantra. _Why am I fighting?_

… _I'm fighting because she's worth it._

_

* * *

Review and get pizza. : Oh so delicious pizza.  
_


	10. Breathe Again

_Me thinks my writing's getting bad... XD What do you think?

* * *

_.

.

.

"Orihime…" his voice was low as he spoke to her. "Hime…"

"Y-Yes, Kurosaki-kun?" The healer asked, her breathing ragged. He looked concerned, but a small smirk grew on his face.

"You need to breathe. You're going to pass out if you don't."

She pouted lightly as she spoke. "B-But, I can't breathe normally when you kiss me like that…"

"So you don't want me to kiss you anymore?" Ichigo feigned being hurt.

"A-Ah, no, I do-" Ichigo cut her off, meeting her lips again, fiercely. She was flustered, he was amused, but he'd help her to remember to breathe again.

* * *

_Ichigo kisses are the prize this time! 8D Or Orihime kisses... You choose. ^^_


	11. Memory

_........ Attack my angsty Ichigo!! 8D Conquer all!! ..... *coughs* Sorry.

* * *

_.

.

.

Although it was a dream, he etched it into his memory. Why he was dreaming about Inoue, he didn't know, but it definitely piqued his interest.

It was her small form hovering over his. She then started drawing near to his face. _Oh god, she's trying to kiss me… _

But then she stopped, and… Cried?

As he tried to internally move, to comfort her, he stopped once he heard her speak.

"…_I'd fall in love with the same person."_

Whether it was real or not, once he awoke, his heart ached with the desire to see her face once more.

* * *

_Snapsicles, Ichi wants to see he lover... XD Reivewers get fresh, homemade pumpkin bread._


	12. Insanity

_Awwww, more angsty HM Orihime. :( Sorry folks. Don't mean to be breaking your hearts.

* * *

_.

.

.

She wasn't crazy. She wasn't desperate.

She just missed him dearly.

Her mind kept creating images of _him. _Whether she was sitting on that stupid couch, or gazing out the window, seeing a bleak sky, she would see his face.

His smirk… His funny scowl… Those deep, chocolate brown eyes she'd get lost in every time they exchange glances. And she couldn't help but shed a tear as her heart burned with want to see him again.

And then she felt his reiatsu. His reiatsu! She could see him again, and everything would be okay!

Inoue Orihime was wrong.

* * *

_*crickets* .... Dun dun duuuuuuuun. :D Today's lovely item will be a face full of snow. (It just snowed, like, 4 inches here. *hearts*) So reviewers will get a snowball._


	13. Misfortune

_Now I dunno about you guys, but I really wish/hope Kubo will shed some light onto how they met... I WANT TO SEE THE DRAMATIC INTRODUCTION~

* * *

_.

.

.

"I'm sorry…" The small orange-haired boy murmured to the girl. She had fat tears resting upon her cheeks as she hiccuped uncontrollably.

"H-He was the only family I had left… What am I going to do now?" He didn't know how to comfort this strange girl. Yes, his own mother had died recently, as well, but he wasn't good with crying girls.

"Move on… I mean… I'm sure he wouldn't want you to be sad like this." The girl shakily brought her half-lidded gaze up to him.

And she gave him a very, very sad smile.

"Thank you…"

* * *

_Awww, look at lil' Ichigo. Stealing hearts since he was in diapers._

_YES, Ichigo was still in diapers in middle school. XD Review now, and get your personally 'signed' Ichigo diaper!_


	14. Smile

_*sound of whip* XD That's what Ichigo is.

* * *

_.

.

.

"Come ooooon, Ichi-kun! Just one smile!"

"No."

"Aw, you're such a party pooper."

"Look, I'm not just going to give you a fake smile. If I do, I'd rather it be an out of the blue, real kind of one," Ichigo explained, scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed manner. "A real smile."

"Can you scowl for me then?"

"No."

"Eh? But you're already doing it!" She giggled.

And her silliness brought a smile to his face.

"…Baka."

* * *

_*sound of another whip* Today's prize is a whip. If you review now, you'll get the limited edition, purple fuzzy whip, along with a bag of licorice whips..._


	15. Silence

_Aww, such a sweet exchange. I kinda mixed the japanese with the english dubbed stuff... Kinda. XD

* * *

_.

.

.

His black cloaked form hovered near the two, trickles of blood and sweat running down his face.

As Orihime and her small companion watched him, she wasn't able to speak the words that she wanted to say the most. To ask the question that would reassure her that he was okay.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, are you-"

"Hurt?" The shinigami stopped, putting in a small silence before continuing. "I was just about to ask you that… Inoue. I'm fine."

She let the a small smile creep up her face, letting the quiet consume them again. _'Thank goodness…'_

"I'm fine too."

* * *

_Reviewers get Nel. First come first serve._


	16. Questioning

_XD I said it before, and I'll say it again folks. He's whipped.

* * *

_.

.

.

Orihime knew this time would come. She thought she had prepared herself to answer his question with the utmost confidence, and provide a serious explanation.

"Why did you leave, Inoue…? Why couldn't you just come to me? You know I'd help you."

The healer didn't expect him to add so much more to the assumed question, but it made her heart oddly flutter.

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Inoue," Ichigo's voice was stern.

"Kurosaki-kun… If you got hurt because of my incapability, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

He melted. "Inoue…"

* * *

_Chocolate covered strawberries! Get it while it's good!_


	17. Blood

_Ichi just wants a reason to feel Orihime up... _ Stupid teenage boy.

* * *

_.

.

.

"Inoue, oh god, are you okay??"

"A-Ah, yeah, I'm fine… I just-" She winced.

"Inoue!"

"K-Kurosaki-kun, I'm fine! Wah!! Why are you picking me up??"

"You're bleeding! I'm taking you to the nurse's office."

"B-But you're picking me up like a… Like a…"

"Like what?"

"A caveman!"

He frowned. "Just bear with it for a few minutes, we'll be there soon."

His touch her feel like she was on fire. She was picked up this same way in Hueco Mundo, but with the school skirt on, it was bare skin against bare skin.

"O-Okay…"

She secretly liked it.

* * *

_Fluffeh' bears! XD_


	18. Rainbow

_*cough cough cough* Whiiiiiiiped. *shot*

* * *

_.

.

.

"Ichigo-kun, hurry up!! It's going to fade fast!!" Inoue Orihime exclaimed, pointing in the direction of a very vibrant rainbow.

Why he was flash-stepping her to the end of the rainbow, was beyond him.

He was too whipped.

"Hurry! We need to get the end before it disappears! Otherwise we won't be able to get the red bean paste sandwiches from the little blue men!"

"Isn't it gold from a leprechaun??"

"Of course it isn't! Now hurry before it- Oh no!! It's gone!!" He heard her sad cry.

"Uh, don't worry Hime, we'll get to it next time."

"Yay!!"

* * *

_Sorry for so many updates in one day. *sweatdrop* It'll be a few more days before I post more. Sorry for the inconvenience! (ps, reviewers get Grimmy plushies!)_


	19. Gray

_Ichigo really needs to listen. Who knows what kind of trouble he's getting himself into.

* * *

_.

.

.

He did it again. He got lost.

Lost in her eyes, that is.

Inoue had just asked him a question, and when he turned around to answer, all he saw were her eyes. Those vibrant gray orbs, with a tinge of something peculiar in them.

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun, so what do you think?"

"Huh? Oh sure, yeah, whatever." He hadn't actually heard a word she said, but he had agreed anyway.

She flashed him a smile and enthusiastically turned back around.

"Tatsuki-chan! Kurosaki-kun agreed! He's going to sing us a folk song!"

* * *

_'Nuff said. XD Reviewers get a PS2, kthxbai._


	20. Cookies

_Ichigo's favorite lip gloss flavor of Orihime's is strawberry. XD And she likes it because it tastes like him. Though Ichigo wonders if he's tasting himself? *rambles*

* * *

_.

.

.

"Hey Hime…" Ichigo murmured, giving his girlfriend a greeting kiss. He paused for a moment, now tasting something different than her usual. "What flavor is it today? I mean, it's usually strawberry, right?"

"Guess!" She exclaimed, putting on a wide smile. The orangette smirked before kissing her again, re-evaluating the flavor.

"Kiwi?"

"Nope!"

"Uh… Watermelon."

"No, but I'll give you a hint! It's an original of mine!" He could help but turn a bit green at the thought of one of her originals.

"I give up… What is it?"

"Honey and ramen noodle cookies!"

Ichigo was sick for a week.

* * *

_Cookies. Now go review~_


	21. Vacation

_Orihime is.... Guess!

* * *

_.

.

.

"Hey, Hime… I was thinking. We should take a vacation," Ichigo murmured into his wife's shoulder, giving her a hug.

"Like the group ones we took in high school? That would be so fun! We could invite Kuchiki-san, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Tatsu-" He cut off her enthusiastic rambling.

"No, I was thinking it could just be the two of us."

"About that Ichi-kun… I kinda need to bring someone else along, if we went."

"Oh? And who's that?"

Orihime repositioned his hands, so they were settled on her lower abdomen. His eyes went big.

"Really…?" She grinned and nodded.

"Really."

* * *

_*looks at her swollen stomach* Really._

_Who wants a baby? XD *tosses out stuffed dolls*  
_


	22. Mother Nature

_*snorts* He's so awkwardly sweet. *shot*

* * *

_.

.

.

"Ichigo-kun! Don't you just love her?"

"Uh… Who?"

"Her! Mother Nature!"

"Um, I guess I'm not too familiar with her… Er, is she nice?"

"Oh yes, she's very nice! She even brought me to you!"

"… She did?"

"Yes! Remember when we first kissed in the rain?"

"Yeah?"

"Mother Nature assists in the connection of the earth and sky, through the rain. They never touch otherwise."

"Interesting… How does that relate to us though?"

"She connected our hearts as well, Ichi-kun… She brought me closer to you."

"I guess she's cool then… Though I love you more."

* * *

_Review and get rain!_


	23. Cat

.

.

.

"Oh, pleeeeease, Ichigo-kun, can we keep him?" The healer begged her husband, a small bundle of fur in her arms.

"Orihime, no, we can't." She pouted.

"Oh Ichi-kun, please." She gave him the puppy dog eyes as she spoke. "I'll…" Orihime looked around for an idea before it finally struck her. She grew a sly smirk before promptly sitting on his lap.

"If we can keep the kitty, I'll do whatever you want." His eyebrows rose as she lightly placed a free hand on his chest. "Anything at all."

He groaned before placing his own hand on hers.

"…Fine."

* * *

_Oh snap, Ichigo gets his way. XD I wonder what he's going to have her do... *wiggles eyebrows* Could be anything... Reviewers get gingerbread cookies._


	24. Orly?

.

.

.

_*Wasabi-Hime has signed on*_

_KI15_: Inoue, u there?

_Wasabi-Hime_: Hi Kurosaki-kun! How are you?

_KI15_: fine, I guess… can u help me w/ a hw problem?

_Wasabi-Hime_: Of course! What did you need help with?

_KI15_: uh, math… #3 from the book.

_Wasabi-Hime_: Oh, you just have to switch the negative numbers to positive ones, and put a one over it!

_KI15_: orly?

_Wasabi-Hime_: Yup! It's that easy!

_KI15_: … so it is…

_KI15_: damn, srry Inoue, hollow warning, g2g. thx for the help!

_*KI15 has signed off*_

_Wasabi-Hime: _…

_Wasabi-Hime: _… I love you…

_*Wasabi-Hime has signed off*_

_

* * *

D8 Poor Orihime!! But lol, it was so hard to type in such text-y type... XD I'm so used to spelling everything correctly and stuff, even in IMs and stuff. (Well, I try my best. *sweatdrop*) Place a review and get a Now 29 CD! *listening to it now*_


	25. Trouble Lurking

.

.

.

_Snap._

His head whipped around again upon hearing the suspicious crack. _'Am I being followed again? Damn, I bet it's that stupid gang from Hano High again…' _Ichigo stopped, his hands curling into tight fists, fingers trembling in anticipation.

He took a cautious step towards the bush, now pushing up his gray sleeves. He lifted his fist into the air, ready to punch.

'This'll teach you to follow me!'

He stopped.

"Orihime??"

"Hello Kurosaki-kun!"

"…"

And that was the day Kurosaki Ichigo almost punched his girlfriend, though after later discussion, Orihime is determined to think that she'd win that fight.

* * *

_8D Go Hime go!! Beat up on that lousy boyfriend of yours!! Reviewers get the 2012 movie._


	26. Tears

.

.

.

Those damned tears made his heart hurt. Badly.

"Inoue," he muttered, only wanting to reassure her.

"O-Oh! Kurosaki-kun! I-I'm sorry, I didn't even notice you come up behind me. Did you need something?" Orihime fervently wiped away those salty tears.

"You were crying again."

"…"

"Inoue…"

"… I-I guess I haven't completely gotten past the whole Hueco Mundo thing… But don't worry about it! I'll be fine!"

"Like hell you aren't."

"B-But I really am, I'm fi- Eep!! K-Kurosaki-kun!! W-Why are you hugging me??"

"Trust me, Inoue…" He blushed. "I'm here. You can talk to me about it."

_Sniff._ "Ku-Kurosaki-kuuuuuun…"

* * *

_Poor Orihime. *sweatdrop* I always make her so angsty.... Oh well!!! This time it's Christmas cookies! 8D_


	27. Foreign

.

.

.

Oh look! It's Kurosaki-kun!! Wow, that's a big hollow he's fighting! Wait, no, that's not a hollow… It's Godzilla!! B-But I thought he was only in foreign films…

…And he's wearing the prince costume!! O-Oh! He has the poofy sleeves and… Tights?!?! O-Oh my… _I wonder if I can persuade him to wear them more often…_

…Oh, hi Kurosaki-kun!… W-Wait, why are you getting so close to my face? Wah!! H-Hang on! Y-You're picking me up why? A-ah!! Where are you touching Kurosaki-kun?!

…

"Inoue, wake up!!" Ochi screeched, waking Orihime up from her lovely dream.

… _Phooey…_

_

* * *

XD Poor Orihime... She was having such a nice dream. D:  
_


	28. Sorrow

.

.

.

Orihime was normal, despite what others thought. She still ate edible foods sometimes, she still had trouble on homework. And she still had her down days.

She always hated those days. She'd always know what day it'd be from the moment she woke up. From the moment she woke up, she'd always be sighing. Those were the days she really didn't want to go to school.

But she forced herself anyways, and every time she would be glad she did. Because her day would always brighten up at the sight of Kurosaki-kun.

* * *

_Sorry about the long wait for an update. *ryhmes*_


	29. Happiness

.

.

.

Sure, he didn't smile a lot. He didn't even sound happy most of the time. But Orihime loved seeing him, for his bright hair and adorable scowl would instantly make her day one-hundred times better.

Ichigo knew he didn't smile a lot, and normally he wasn't happy. Content was probably the best word. Besides Kiego's antics and Chizuru's screeching, he could say his day was pretty acceptable. But when she would accidentally brush her arm against his, or give him an extra warm smile, his day would suddenly get a lot better.


	30. Under The Rain

.

.

.

Inoue Orihime stood under the pouring rain, outstretched arms. She welcomed the falling drops.

"Inoue, what are you doing??" a familiar, husky voice called out to her. She turned to find her Kurosaki-kun, and gave him a big smile.

"I wasn't gone long…" She muttered, her wet hair clinging to her face. "But I missed the rain so much…" Ichigo remained silent, just watching the small girl dance in the rain, a content expression etched onto her face.

"Just like I missed you…"

"… I missed you too, Inoue."


	31. Flowers

.

.

.

"I never pegged Ichigo to be a romantic. It kinda makes me sick thinking about it."

"He is Tatsuki-chan! He's so nice, and it's… Cute."

"Cute? Not exactly a word I'd use…"

"Did you want to know what he did for me last night?"

"… I'm not sure I want to know…"

"T-Tatsuki-chan, it's nothing like that!! H-He just brought me flowers is all…

"What kind? Roses?"

"No."

"Lilies?"

"Nope."

"I give up…"

"Sunflowers! He gave me sunflowers! He told me they reminded him of me, so vibrant and pretty."

"… Now I think I'm really going to be sick."


	32. Night

.

.

.

Orihime has a favorite pastime, although she wouldn't regularly let others know what it is. Her favorite pastime can be done almost all the time, though she likes it under the night sky. Sometimes she likes it slow and nice, although sometimes she secretly likes it when it's intense and fast as well.

She smiled to herself, puckering her lips into a cute pout as she remembers his kisses.

Yes, embarrassing as it may be, Orihime loves Ichigo's kisses. Every time, _every single time,_ he manages to take her breath away and make her weak in the knees.

* * *

_XDD Yes, the first part was meant to make you think of something else. *laughs* Reviewers get chocolate!_


	33. Expectations

.

.

.

She certainly didn't expect him to return her feelings, and she certainly didn't expect him to do it like _this._

Kurosaki Ichigo had requested her presence on the school rooftop, making Orihime curious as to what he wanted.

_'Maybe he has a fever…'_

"Inoue?" He asked, kneading that red neck nervously.

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun?"

"I-I, uh… You see, I sorta… Um… Dammit! Forget this shit!" Ichigo stumbled on his words before deciding action was better than words.

He pulled her face close to his, clumsily trying to kiss her. He kissed her nose instead.

"IguessIloveyou…"

Yes, didn't expect it at all.

* * *

_D: This was craaaap._


	34. Stars

.

.

.

If there was anything she missed most seeing while in Hueco Mundo, it was the stars. To Orihime, they made her mind soar, racing from idea to idea. What if there were aliens among the stars? Could she travel to _her_ star one day, as her future self?

Though the thing she did to keep herself occupied was dream about herself and Kurosaki-kun, doing something completely out of character for him, but it amused her beyond belief. Like maybe he'd confess his undying love to her, or maybe he would promise to travel to Vega with her.

She missed stars.

* * *

_Awww, so angsty. D: Sorry I haven't been writing more of these. I've sorta been busy with my multi-chapter fics, along with school, and now I just got sick recently. (Again, ikr? Yay fevers... *facepalm*)_


	35. Hold My Hand

.

.

.

"Eh? Are you afraid?"

"I… guess… sorry…"

"Don't apologize, we can get through this."

"R-right… Um, can you, you know… get it already?"

"Oh, right! Sorry… Let me just get something to squish it with."

"Okay…"

"Here, hold my hand while we take care of this thing."

"Um, o-okay…"

_*takes hand*_

"There! We squished the spider! Now that wasn't so bad, was it Kurosaki-kun?"

"I guess… not…"

_She laughs. _

"I would have never thought Kurosaki-kun was afraid of spiders~"

* * *

_*snorts* XDD Ichi's the weak one. He can't even handle a measly spider. Yay Orihime! Hero of the people, killer of the arachnids! :D_


	36. Precious Treasure

.

.

.

He didn't know when or how it happened. It just _did_. One look at Inoue Orihime, and his heart was beating frantically in his chest.

To be quite honest, it scared the hell out of him.

He was afraid he was having a heart attack every time he saw her. He could possibly die!

Then Rukia explained some of her stupid shoujo manga to him, and he started to understand that this, 'doki doki', is a natural human thing.

After a while, he accepted that weird doki doki feeling, and honestly?

He sort of treasured it.

* * *

_._. This one turned out weird... Sorry. But yay! Over 100 reviews, and I haven't even hit 40 drabbles yet! 8D Thank you all so very much!  
_


	37. Eyes

.

.

.

Burning amber eyes looked into nervous gray ones. The healer licked her lips, unintentionally wetting them down.

Letting out a groan of frustration, Ichigo pounced onto his bride-to-be, unable to restrain from touching her.

"I-Ichigo-kun, you promised you'd wait to see me until we got to the altar…"

"But damn, have you seen yourself?" He replied huskily, frantically kissing her bare neck. "You're beautiful…"

Blushing heavily, Orihime's face melted into a happy, content expression and a smile adorned her face.

"I'm happy I got to see you, but you'll get in trouble."

He wore a smirk. "I don't care."

* * *

_XD Traditionalist he is not. He's **going **to see his bride before the wedding._


	38. Abandoned

.

.

.

"I've never told anyone else this, but…"

"But what?"

"… My parents, um… abandoned me and Onii-chan…"

"W-What??"

"Um… I-I'm sorry for telling you, forget I ever said anything."

"No, of course I can't! You're such an good person, Hime. It sucks for your parents to have missed out on seeing you grow up into such a, uh, fine woman..."

"… Y-You mean that?"

"… Of course… You're really amazing…"

"Thank you… Ichigo-kun…"

He smiles to her; the smile reserved for her big, beautiful gray eyes only.

"You're welcome, Orihime."

* * *

_Seriously. D: Poor Orihime... I wonder if we'll ever find out more backstory on her parents and stuff... (That'd be awesomesauce.)_


	39. Dreams

.

.

.

I dream of a world where it's always raining. One with lots of wasabi trees and red bean paste clouds, and I can even be my future self whenever I want.

Though…

Sometimes I dream that the world has Kurosaki-kun in it, scowling the same as always. Sometimes he looks to me and smiles. _Smiles…_ I grin back to him, but he surprises me by taking my hand. His rough skin feels funny on mine, though it's still nice, and almost silently whispers three words. Oh, I can picture him saying it now.

Too bad I can only dream.

* * *

_Sorry... This was weird. :o_


	40. Rated

.

.

.

"Waaah, I'm so excited to see this movie!"

"What's it rated anyways?"

"Oh! Um, lemme check… It's rated R!"

"For what? Drugs? Violence? … Um… other certain scenes?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it really matters, to be honest. It's probably just R because it's scary."

Hours later…

"… Are you okay? Your face is awfully red…"

"H-Hai, I-I'm fine… I j-just had no idea Lover Zombies IV would be so… graphic?"

"Yeah, no kidding…"

"Um… Sorry…"

"…"

"I'll never take you to another zombie movie again, Ichigo-kun. It'll be children's movies from here on out."

"…"

* * *

_Poor Ichigo and Hime. XD It was rated R for those 'certain' scenes, even though Hime thought it was R for scariness, lol. Looks like Ichi's going to go see Pokemon: The Movie next time around. :/_


	41. Teamwork

.

.

.

"It's okay, Inoue, we'll get through this…" His voice was low as he held onto her, toned arms around her slim waist. Orihime shook both at his actions, and the fact her reiatsu was depleting at an alarming rate.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun, I-I can't… I-It won't go away!" Her gray eyes hovered over the orb, hoping at least part of it would be gone.

But inwardly, Orihime knew she thought she would die. It wasn't going away, and her life energy was being sucked away.

At least she would pass away in the arms of the one she loved most.

* * *

_Part one. (See next drabble to understand what I'm talking about.)_


	42. Standing Still

.

.

.

But suddenly, it disappeared, and things stood still. The only sound that could be heard was the heavy breathing of both Inoue Orihime and Kurosaki Ichigo.

Letting her arms drop to her side, her fairies flew back to their respective hairpins, leaving Orihime to close her eyes as she leaned against the chest of the boy she loved.

"I-It's gone…" She breathed, only thinking of sleep now. "It's really gone…" The grip on her sides grew tighter as the shinigami's warm breath tickled the exposed skin of her shoulders.

"Yeah… Good job, Inoue…"

* * *

_Part two. XD_


	43. Dying

.

.

.

Orihime gasped as she saw her boyfriend lying in the street dying.

Okay, technically he wasn't her boyfriend, and he wasn't dying. He was both bleeding, _and_ already dead. (If that makes sense.)

"I'm sorry I got here so late, Kurosaki-kun," the healer solemnly apologized as a warm glow emitted from her shield. He noticed her downcast expression, and would've reached out to reassure her, if his hand wouldn't be repelled backwards.

"It's okay, Inoue. I'm just glad you're here at all."

She looked up, seeing his honest expression.

And smiled.


	44. Two Roads

.

.

.

He had two choices.

To stay with her, Inoue Orihime, the love of his life, vowing to protect her until the day he died.

Or to leave her, another way to protect her. With him and his unusually high reiatsu out of her life, she'd be out of danger.

"Ichi-kun, are you alright?" She asked, a worried expression on her face. It broke his heart to even think about leaving her. She was the only thing in his life that mattered now.

Pulling her into a hug, he buried his face into her long, auburn tresses.

"Yeah… I'm fine, Hime…"


	45. Illusion

.

.

.

So red… It was so red… The color clashed horribly with her hair, as she dangled upside down with lifeless gray eyes staring hard at the boy in front of her. The boy looked devastated.

"Help me, Kurosaki-kun… Please…" She pleaded, tears now mixing with the ruby red liquid on her face. "It hurts…"

But he could only watch in horror, unable to scream her name, as her garments became more and more soaked, until she was finally drowning in her own blood.

And then everything shattered.


	46. Family

.

.

.

"Would you ever want a big family, Ichi-kun?"

"Isn't our family big enough? We already have three kids…"

"Oh… N-Never mind then, forget I asked anything."

"…"

"I'm going to go do the dishes then!"

"Wait."

"E-eh? What's wrong?"

"I should be asking you the same question. Something's bugging you, I know it."

"O-Oh no, everything's fine!"

"Hime…"

"I-I… um… No, I shouldn't say it… You already said you don't want a big family."

"… Hime, are you… pregnant _again??_"

She pouts. "See, I thought you'd be upset."


	47. Creation

.

.

.

"E-Eh? Pregnant?? B-But how did that happen?" She questioned the doctor as she sat on the cool metal table.

"Didn't you pay attention in health class, Mrs. Kurosaki?" The doctor asked in return, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, about that… Um… No."

"Care to explain what it was you were doing during then?"

"Ah, I was probably… Daydreaming."

"… About?"

"… Ichigo-kun?"

The doctor sighs and takes out a pamphlet from a nearby drawer. "Read this, Mrs. Kurosaki, and I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Huh? What's this?"

She gives the healer a crooked smile. "How babies are created."

* * *

_XD This happens, like, the first time she's pregnant or whatever..._


	48. Childhood

.

.

.

Once he learned more about her childhood, he couldn't help but be disturbed for weeks on end.

"Ichigo-kun… If I can live like this and be okay, you should be okay too," she told him once, a downward expression on her gentle face.

"But Hime, you-" her look alone cut him off.

"Please."

That shut him up for a few more weeks, until he approached her, scuffing his foot into the ground.

"I'm sorry for my stupidity. I promise I'll do better about that."

She looked baffled at first, but then smiled.

"Thank you."


	49. Stripes

.

.

.

"Wow, Kurosaki-kun! Your new schoolbag is amazing!" She complimented it, in awe of the design and craftsmanship. She _was_ in the handicrafts club after all.

"You think?" He could help but turn a bit red. "I just thought it was okay…"

"No, it's really neat! Though it could use one more thing…" Orihime told him, squatting down to see the schoolbag on his waist, at eye level.

"And what's that?"

"Racing stripes."

"Racing stripes?"

"Yup!"

"… You want to sew them on for me then?"

She started to turn red herself.

"I'd love to!"


	50. Breaking the Rules

.

.

.

"I win again," Orihime spoke confidently. He only looked at her baffled, confused as to how his wife managed to beat him at strip poker _again_. "You know what I want Ichi-kun."

Ichigo turned red and looked down at his boxers. _No way in hell…_

"Do it, or I'll do it for you~"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

She leaned over the table with a heated look in her eyes. That is, until many cards fell out from her shirt. He looked at her in disbelief before an smirk appeared on his own face.

"You know what I want, Orihime."


	51. Sport

.

.

.

Orihime _loved_ swimming. She especially loved it most during the summer.

There was one instance that Orihime suggested they all go to the beach one afternoon, just for their friends, as a way of relaxing. Ichigo figured he could go along, since he saw no harm. They had just gotten done with exams, and it would be a good way to unwind.

Only… When he saw her bathing suit, a small, suspiciously orange bikini, he knew there was going to be _no_ way he could relax.

Needless to say, Ichigo suddenly had a newfound love for swimming that day.


	52. Deep in Thought

.

.

.

Oddly, she was quiet all day, her brows knit together tightly. He started to wonder if she was feeling alright.

"You okay, Hime?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Still no response.

He flicked her head and she jumped back in surprise, rubbing at the spot of impact.

"W-What was that for?"

"Are you alright?"

"Eh? Oh… Yes, I'm just thinking is all."

"About what?"

She glances around nervously before looking back to him.

"… You."


	53. Keeping a Secret

.

.

.

"Tatsuki-chan, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold this in… My feelings want to explode!!"

"Just do it Orihime. He has to realize your feelings eventually!"

"Sure, Tatsuki-chan, I'll just go up to him and say, "Hey! I really like you Ku-"

"Huh? You like someone Inoue?"

"K-K-Kurosaki-kun!"

"She sure does!"

"T-Tatsuki-chan!!"

"You can tell me, Inoue. I can keep a secret, you know…"

She looks down at the ground, hoping her face won't burst from the heat.

"U-Um… M-Maybe later, Kurosaki-kun. "

"Okay. Well, I hope this guy likes you back."

"… I hope so too…"


	54. Tower

.

.

.

Falling back against the cool wall of the tower, Orihime took in a deep breath. It hurt so much… She could still feel the beating from the two Arrancar girls.

She felt she deserved it though. She'd only caused trouble for everyone, and somehow managed to hurt the feelings of those girls. That is, if hollows had feelings.

But she let her eyes flutter closed and pictured _his_ face, scowling with bright orange hair. She would imagine what he would say.

"_You could never cause trouble for me, Inoue."_

She smiled shakily and hoped she could see him soon.


	55. Waiting

.

.

.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, Inoue…" Ichigo apologized quietly, doing his best not to frown as he looked at her Arrancar uniform, symbolizing she was one of them. Orihime merely shook her head and folded her hands in front of her. Her gray eyes were glued to the floor and she remained silent.

He took another hesitant step forward. "I'm sorry." He apologized again, but she kept quiet. He was soon right in front of her.

"So sorry, Inoue…" He whispered, placing a hand on her now wet cheek, fresh with tears.

Finally, he had found her.


	56. Danger Ahead

.

.

.

"Please. Let me do this Kurosaki-kun," she pleaded, begging him with her eyes.

"It's dangerous, Inoue! I'm not letting you go!" He retorted forcefully. She really didn't want it to come to this. Turning around, ignoring him, she began to quickly walk to the room with the Hokyogu, resolve set in her mind.

Harshly grabbing her arm, he reeled her back and pulled her into his firm chest. "I said no, Inoue." He spat, keeping her close. He'd already let go of her so many times before, he wasn't about to do it again.

"… Santen Kesshun."


	57. Sacrifice

.

.

.

"_You don't have to win… You don't have to fight… Just please don't get hurt anymore."_

But didn't she understand?

He'd sacrifice anything and everything for her. Maybe Rukia stopped the rain, but Orihime brought the sun. She made him smile again, turning his world upside down.

He'd do anything he could to make sure she wouldn't cry. He'd destroy worlds if he had to.

"Sorry Grimmjow. I can't afford to take any more injuries."


	58. Kick in the Head

.

.

.

"You idiot!" Tatsuki screeched, promptly kicking Ichigo in the head. Though this wasn't like normal situations. Tatsuki was crying. "Why didn't you help her sooner…?" She sobbed.

Ichigo remained silent as he and the rest of his nakama waited in the emergency room, wanting to stay until they got confirmation that the healer was indeed alright. He deserved the beating though. He couldn't stop that hollow from smacking her down like a doll, causing her to hit her head on the white pavement. Even the thought of her ruby red blood was making him sick again.

… _I'm sorry Inoue…_


	59. No Way Out

.

.

.

Orihime screamed, lips trembling as the large figure approached her closer and closer. She remembered his hollow's eyes and she was trapped in an alleyway with no way out. It was obvious what it wanted.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun," she sobbed, desperately backing up further against the wall. His hand reached out to her, taking heavy strides towards her small body, until he was within reach. Pulling at her tiny waist with one hand and cupping her large breast with the other, his hollow began feasting on her mouth, like a starving man. Orihime could only whimper in protest against his actions.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

* * *

_(Part one [See next drabble for two.])_


	60. Rejection

.

.

.

But then he suddenly stopped.

Cracking open a hesitant eye, as well as being blinded by the tears, she could see the black in his eyes receding.

"Kurosaki-kun…" She breathed, still whimpering slightly. It took Ichigo a few moments to fully realize just the situation he was in. His eyes were confused and focused on her face, until he realized how his hands were positioned, his hands burning from her touch. He yanked his hands away, horrified.

Swallowing thickly, Orihime composed herself. "A-Are you okay?" She inquired.

He just said nothing, left. And she felt rejected.

* * *

(Part two.) 


	61. Fairy Tale

.

.

.

"I want to be a princess…"

"Doesn't your name already mean princess?"

"Oh… I guess so…" She pouted.

"Um… You're _my_ princess, if it makes you feel any better…" His cheeks flamed.

"…"

"Damn, I sound corny…"

"No… that was really… romantic, Ichigo-kun…"

"… Really?"

"Mhm…" She nestled closer to him. "Will you be my prince?"

"Me in tights? I don't think so."

"… But you'd look… so good," she breathed in amazement.

"Don't. Stop it right now."

"… Fine… You'll be the knight instead."

"Now I like the sound of that."


	62. Magic

.

.

.

The first time she kissed Ichigo, it was amazing. (Though amazing was a huge understatement.) She remembers his flushed cheeks and heated stare as the two stood over the bridge of a small creek during the Tanabata festival. He didn't say anything.

But then again, no words needed to be said.

He neared her, his lids half-closed. In a low voice, he told her, "Close your eyes…" His breath tickled her face.

She did… And so far, she thinks that was indeed the best night of her life.


	63. Do Not Disturb

.

.

.

"Do you think we should go in?" Rukia asked, a tall-redhead standing behind her.

"Why wouldn't we? We barge in all the time."

"Inoue's in there though…"

He didn't get it and cocked an eyebrow. "So?" Moments later, loud gasps and giggling was heard from the other side of the door. Both of their faces instantly fell.

"… We'll just come back later…"

"Sounds good to me…"


	64. Multitasking

.

.

.

"Okay, so there's dishes, laundry, the living room needs to be picked up-"

"Hime."

"And I need to straighten up the kitchen after I draw out those pages for my cover and-"

"Orihime."

"Oh! And then I need to take a shower tonight since I have a meeting tomorrow early in the morning and-"

"Orihime!"

"Eh? Something wrong Ichigo-kun?"

"Sit down."

"W-What for? There's so much to be done though!"

"Orihime, you're _eight_ months pregnant. You need to sit!"

"B-But-"

_He cut her off with a kiss._

"Sit down and stay here, got it?"

"O-Okay Ichigo-kun…"


	65. Horror

.

.

.

He didn't know how to be a dad. He didn't know how to take care of kids! Ichigo was so afraid of breaking the tiny baby, due to his strong physique. Orihime reassured him he'd do great, but he still shook with worry.

The baby's first cry was what clicked it all for him.

"Hey there…" Orihime cooed to their newborn child, tired from labor.

He stared at their baby. His daughter.

… _Beautiful…_


	66. Trap

.

.

.

"W-Wait… you _what?"_

"I… love you… too…" Her face burned with embarrassment. He wondered if he had water in his ear, because he thought he heard her say she loved _him…_ _HIM._

Yes, the world was definitely about to implode.

"I… Inoue, there's _no_ way you could love someone like me."

"Is that so hard to believe, Kurosaki-kun?"

_Yes._

"Well, I do… So even if you don't accept my feelings, I just wanted you to know… Sorry for the inconvenience."

"No, Inoue wait!"

"E-Eh? What's wrong?"

"Inoue, just like you, I love-"

And he woke up.

_Dammit._


	67. Playing the Melody

.

.

.

The first time he had heard her sing was when they were alone together in the park. Corny as it was, she let him lie in her lap and she stroked his bright orange hair, like a child. It was the first time in a long time he'd managed to relax.

"… You have a nice voice, Hime…" He commented lazily.

"You think so?"

"Mhm… You could sing our kids to sleep."

The stroking stopped, and Ichigo immediately regretted his words. _Shit…_

"I-I… suppose I could…" And he smiled a bit upon noting the hopefulness in her voice.


	68. Hero

.

.

.

He'd always wanted to be the hero as a kid. The prince that would rescue the beautiful princess from the tall tower.

Kurosaki Ichigo was a hero. He had a princess, with beauty that surpassed all others. In fact, her name even meant princess! Ichigo promised he would rescue her from the fifth tallest tower, thus saving her from Hueco Mundo.

Real life is very much different from fairy tales. And Kurosaki Ichigo learned that the hard way.


	69. Annoyance

.

.

.

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun… Am I… annoying to you?" Orihime asked meekly, shying away from the built boy beside her. He choked on his food upon hearing her startling question.

"Why the hell would you ever ask that question??" This caused her to draw away further.

"I… I-I'm sorry…"

He sighed before putting a hesitant hand on her tiny, fragile shoulder.

"Inoue, you're not annoying. You're the farthest thing from it. _Keigo's_ the annoying one."

"But-"

"You're not."

"Kuro-"

"Don't."

"… Okay…"


	70. 67 percent

.

.

.

It had been over 3 months since he'd seen his girlfriend. Ichigo had gone to college, albeit reluctant to leave her alone. But she'd assured him that she'd be up to see him soon.

And now he waited at his laptop for a video to download. A "special" video Orihime made for him, to keep him calmer for just a little while longer.

_67%... Come on, come on!_

"**We're sorry, but the file you are downloading has been corrupted."**

_Dammit!!_

Looks like Ichigo would have to wait just a little bit longer.


	71. Obsession

.

.

.

He loved her hair. He loved her eyes. He loved her waist.

He just loved everything about her.

One day, with her in his arms as they laid on her couch, he did nothing but bask in her beauty, smelling her fruity-scented hair. His large hands slid up under her yellow shirt, fingers drawing imaginary circles on her skin. She hummed in enjoyment while resting her head against his built chest.

Why he got so lucky, he'd never know. But to know she would _always_ be there for him.

It just made him love her even more.


	72. Mischief Managed

.

.

.

"Orihime," he warned, finding it hard to ignore her wandering hands. Hovering over his pecs and travelling lower to his abs, the girl hummed in amusement to herself, her eyes heated with desire.

"Yes Ichigo?" She questioned in that super sweet tone, her hands sending a shiver down his spine.

"Stop it."

"But you like it…" She whined.

"But if you don't stop, you'll end up getting fucked on the floor. Or worse."

"What's worse than that?"

"Do you really want to find out?"

She retracted her hand for a moment, but slyly brought it back to his body.

"Yes."


	73. I Can't

.

.

.

"I-I can't… K-Kurosaki-kun, please don't make me do this…"

"I know you don't want to… But you have to, Inoue."

"P-Please… Don't…"

"Inoue…"

"I-I'll do anything… J-Just…"

"I-I… You can do it. You're strong."

"R-Really?"

"… Really…"

"I… T-Thank you… B-But…" She bursts into tears. "I-I just can't!"

His eyes softens and his heart hurts. He places a hand on her shoulder and pulls her in close.

"If you get through this, I'll… We'll go out on another date… You pick the place."

She sniffs.

"R-Really?"

"Mhm…"

"… I-I'll do it then… I'll go a week without red-bean paste."


	74. Are You Challenging Me?

.

.

.

"I bet I can."

"I bet you can't."

"I'm sure I- Wait, are you challenging me?"

"What if I am?"

"You can't honestly think I wouldn't be able to live without you for a week."

"I do. I bet you'd get so sad and want to call me right away."

"Fine, it's a bet then. If I can live without you for a week, I get anything I want after that."

"Anything?"

"Anything. And you probably already know what I want."

"Hm… It better work both ways, Ichigo-kun."

"Of course." He walks away smugly.

Ichigo lost the bet.


	75. Mirror

.

.

.

Orihime sighed, staring deep into the mirror. Since she had just finished her shower, the glass was foggy and she brought up her small hand to wipe away the mist covering. But just a moment before touching it, she retracted it and pondered.

Her husband had yet to get into the shower himself. Why not leave a message for him to see when he came in?

Her lips pulled into a grin and she traced a message onto the glass. One that would definitely make him smile.

_I love strawberries._


	76. Broken Pieces

.

.

.

She stayed at home a lot, not calling any of her friends. It was so hard to think of anything to say.

Instead, she stayed at home and did her best to mend her broken heart and regather pieces of her dignity.

Orihime sighed, leaning her head against the wall, until a loud knock startled her. She sauntered off to the door, wondering who it could be.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

And immediately her face fell.

"W-What do you want?" She asked. He looked to the ground.

"I… I missed you, Inoue," he confessed.

Never had she thought he'd say those words.


	77. Test

.

.

.

That darn little stick. The thing explaining her recent nausea.

"Phooey…"

A knock. "Hime? Where are the extra diapers?" Ichigo asked, opening the door to the bathroom. "Yuuki needs a new one and…" He stopped. "What's that?"

"Guess," she replied holding it up. His face fell.

"_Another_ _one??_" He gasped, holding onto his first daughter tightly.

"Mhm…" Orihime spoke softly, noticing his reaction to her being pregnant again.

"This is fantastic!!" Ichigo suddenly cheered, pulling her into a tight hug. Orihime smiled, wondering why she would have even thought he'd be upset.


	78. Drink

_Sorry for so many updates lately, it's just... I'm so close to finishing this! XD I want to get it out of here!_

.

.

.

Why he decided to play basketball with his girlfriend, he had no idea. It's not that she was bad at it, or it wasn't that he was afraid of hurting her, it was just…

It was plain distracting.

He'd try to block her, making sure she wouldn't make a basket, but then…

_Damn…_

He really should have made her wear longer shorts-No… Pants. Very big pants. Along with a sweat shirt. That tight tank top and short shorts made him just about lose it while they played.

Little did he know, Orihime had planned it out from the beginning.


	79. Starvation

_Just a note, that I thought of this as a Post-HM kind of thing going on w/ Orihime, is all. So keep that in mind. XD_

.

.

.

"Inoue, eat." He commanded. She shook her head, her face pale. It was so damn obvious that she was so underweight from not eating. He could see her ribs through her shirt, for god's sake!

"Eat. Now."

She shook her head again.

"Dammit…" He swore, taking his sandwich with one hand and grabbing a hold of her face with the other. In a split second, he shoved the food into her mouth. She looked distressed, but she unwillingly complied.

"Eat it." He commanded again.

She didn't want to eat, but for him… She would try.


	80. Words

.

.

.

_These words I'm speaking to you… Do you understand that they're the truth?_

_Because they're very true, Kurosaki-kun… I'll love you forever… For five lifetimes and beyond._

_But… I understand you probably like Kuchiki-san. I mean, who wouldn't? She's beautiful, and smart, and kind… Just like you. _

_Just know I will _always_ be there for you. When you're down, I'll do my best to help you up. When you need a friend to just be there, say my name and I'll be there._

_I love you, Kurosaki-kun… Always and forever… So be happy, because I'm most happy when you're happiest._


	81. Pen and Paper

.

.

.

He finally admitted he had wanted to confess to her before. But lamely, he had wanted to do it via letter. Ichigo's cheeks burned as he revealed this to her. She tilted her head in confusion, the cute way he always likes it, and puckered her lips.

"What did you write?" She asks, his eyes never leaving those gorgeous lips.

"I…" He suddenly found it hard to speak. Wordlessly, he took out the note buried deep in the drawer and handed it to her. She read it in silence.

She cried, and smiled, telling him it was the most romantic thing she'd ever read.


	82. Can You Hear Me?

.

.

.

"_Inoue… Inoue, can you hear me??"_

I can… B-But it hurts… I-I can't move… But can you hear me?

"_Inoue, it's going to be okay, just hold on a bit longer!"_

Is that… Kurosaki-kun…?

"_Please, Inoue… D-Don't leave me…"_

But… I'm already gone, Kurosaki-kun…

"…"

Although… it is nice to see that you care for me…

"…"

I-Is he… crying?

"…"

I-It's okay, Kurosaki-kun… I-I'll make it through this…

"_Inoue!"_


	83. Heal

.

.

.

Initially, after coming back from Hueco Mundo, she seemed fine.

Although, _seemed_ was the key word in that sentence.

She didn't talk… She didn't eat… She didn't sleep…

Ichigo made a promise to himself to visit her every day, to tell her hi and maybe smile. Though after a while, it seemed like it wasn't working as well as when he first started out.

So the first thing he did when he saw her was give her a hug. It was out of character for him, but Ichigo knew it worked.

Because the first thing she did during that hug was cry.


	84. Out Cold

.

.

.

"Kurosaki-kun, can you hear me??"

Ichigo groaned, raising his hand to his aching head. A bright, blinding light prevented him from opening his eyes.

"I-Inoue…?"

"Ah, thank goodness you're okay!!" She whispered, sounding very much relieved.

"W-What happened?" He asked, slowly feeling better; gaining more strength.

"A hollow hit you and you blacked out… But I could feel your reiatsu and knew what happened. But you weren't very far from my apartment, so it didn't take that long to get here."

He cracked open an eye and took in his surroundings.

"Inoue, we aren't anywhere near your apartment…"

"Oh… Right…"


	85. Spiral

.

.

.

"Spin, spin, spin…" The healer twirled and twirled in a random circle, a bright smile on her face. That is, until her husband burst into the room, demanding she stop before she got hurt.

"Awww, Ichigo, you're such a party pooper…" She spouted, puckering out her lips. He frowned and poked her in the belly with a firm finger.

"If you weren't so damn pregnant, I wouldn't have a problem with it," he retorted.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ pregnant."

"You're eight months along."

"So?"

Just then, she started to get nauseous.

"Erm, maybe I _should_ stop…"

"Good."


	86. Seeing Red

.

.

.

Blood.

She screamed, eyes unable to see so much blood.

"Help us, Kurosaki-kun!!"

He rose, the bloody pool on the ground left unnoticed. He had miraculously healed, it seemed, but it didn't matter. Ishida was still fighting and getting hurt. Too much blood.

"_I… I will… h-help… you…"_

Please… She begged… Don't help me if you're only going to hurt more than you heal.

Another explosion startled her, and she saw even more red,

"Kurosaki-kun!!"


	87. Food

.

.

.

"If it's one thing I like about you being pregnant, it's that you eat normal food."

"Hey, that's not nice!"

"But it's true! You've gotten so luckily sick at the sight of red bean paste, wasabi, and honey, that I can finally make normal food for us!"

"I don't like how Baby-san hates this food…"

"Yup, that's definitely my kid."


	88. Pain

_First, sorry about updating these so much. I'm just so close to finishing, I'm whipping these out like a madman. XD Which brings me to another point. Dear Anon reviewer that goes by the name of WTF. You don't have to read my stories if you don't want to. But know these are DRABBLES, with 100 words each. They aren't "3 sentence long chapters" for a multi-fic. Again, I do apologize for updating so quickly, and lagging any one of your emails, but that doesn't mean you need to come at me with a nasty review, swearing like a pirate. Granted, you gave me my lulz for the day, anon, but it was still unnecessary. Next time, tell me politely and I'll happily oblige._

_Sorry to take up your time, my generous readers! ;O; (I mainly updated yet again just to post that A/N. XD)_

.

.

.

To hear that she left for Hueco Mundo, with the possibility of her being a traitor. It just didn't sit right with Ichigo…

He couldn't sleep that night he found out, causing him to have baggy, sunken eyes. His mind was haunted with _her. _Every time he closed his eyes, she'd be there. But she wouldn't be smiling, like the way he preferred it.

She'd be crying. So hard, her small body was shaking. Harsh words escaped her lips as she sobbed.

"I-I thought you said you'd protect me!"

Pounding his fist into the pillow, he vowed to rescue her.


	89. Through the Fire

.

.

.

"O-Ouch!" cried the healer, a large flame bursting up from the stove. Tears began to stung at her eyes and she bit her lip in frustration and hurt.

Within moments, her boyfriend was by her side, eyes frantic with worry. Ichigo took her arm and looked at it, estimating the damage.

With a light sigh, he looked up to her casually. "It seems like it'll be okay…" Orihime nodded in understanding. Although, within moments, her cheeks flushed with color.

"U-Um… W-Would you kiss it to feel better?"

He smirked and did as requested.

_Always…_


	90. Triangle

.

.

.

Orihime loves Kurosaki-kun. With all her heart, she'd vowed to fall in love with his scowl and adorable orange hair until the end of time.

Ichigo loved Orihime _and_ Rukia, although the familial, friendly type of love. (For now.) They were big influences in his life, and he would indeed be lost without them.

Rukia considered Orihime to be her best friend. The warmth in her heart was something she'd never felt around anyone else before, so it both intrigued and embarrassed the tiny shinigami.

But Rukia saw the way Orihime looked at Ichigo.

_Someday…_ She mentally promised. She'd help Orihime one day.


	91. Drowning

.

.

.

He closed his eyes and let the feeling take him away. He was drowning and drowning, absolutely giving up in defeat.

Well, drowning in her, that is.

Ichigo cracked open his eyes slightly and peered at the girl lying on top of him, peacefully in a state of sleep. Her face was towards the inside of the couch, her cheeks getting squished from lying on his hard chest. Tiny hands fisted his T-shirt at his shoulders.

_I love you… I love you…_ He repeated over and over again in his head, wondering just how lucky he had gotten to love and be loved by a girl like her.


	92. All That I Have

.

.

.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun…"

"It's fine, Inoue. Don't apologize."

"B-But… Here I am, showing up at your family's house for the first time, and all I have is a cake…"

"You wouldn't have to bring anything and they'd still love you…"

"Really? … Hm… Do you think they'll like it?"

"…"

"… Well?"

"I… Well, I would think they would…"

"Did _you_ like the first cake I made?"

"Surprisingly… yes…"

"Then that's what matters… Oh, look! We're here! Oh no, I need to fix myself up!"

"Inoue, you look fine…"

"Really?"

"Yes… A-Actually, more than fine… Terrific…"

"Oh thank you Kurosaki-kun."

_She knocks._

"Well, here goes nothing!"


	93. Give Up

.

.

.

He wished he could tell her to keep going, that the moment is almost here. She's crying and clearly in pain, but he's too tongue-tied to say anything. After all, this is _the_ moment they've both been waiting for nine months. Swallowing thickly, he mentally thanks his father for taking care of Yuuki, their first child, while she's in labor with their second.

"O-Orihime, you can do it," he awkwardly stutters, keeping his eyes on her. "Look at me. Don't give up, Hime, you've made it through worse before."

She nods with determination and moments later, a cry is heard through the room.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki. You have a boy."


	94. Last Hope

.

.

.

He would get through this.

He _had_ to.

She had poured her heart out to him, and he was her last hope. That is, if there was still any hope in this crazed, messed up world they lived in. You know, the one with shinigami, hollows. Figurative hells and whatnot.

The least he could do was return the favor.

So as Ichigo swung his Zangetsu against Aizen, only her on his mind, he _knew_ he'd make this all better.

He was the only chance they had.


	95. Advertisement

.

.

.

"But Ichigooooo, the new squid has three different types of fabric!"

"You don't say…"

"And, and each seam is stitched with love!"

"Mhm…"

"The color of the plushie is that of the sun! It's absolutely blinding!!"

"You sound like an ad, you know that?"

"And- E-Eh? I do?"

"Mhm…"

"Oh…"

"…"

"But my favorite part is how it reminds me of you… The scowl… The color… I love it all. And you, of course."

"… Fine, I'll buy you the damn toy."


	96. In the Storm

.

.

.

"I love the rain…" She murmured, her breath faintly fogging up the glass of the window. Ichigo rose an eyebrow, already knowing of how much she loved the wet drops and her reason for it.

"Remind me again why you like it?" He inquired, smirking lightly. Every time she said it was always interesting and sparked something inside him.

Orihime sighed happily and continued to look out the window.

"Because it connects two hearts together, like how it connects the forever separated earth and sky…" Orihime pursed her lips together. "It's so beautiful…"

_Yeah… You are…_


	97. Safety First

.

.

.

"Daa!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But you need to sit down. You'll get hurt if I don't buckle you in!"

"Wheeee…"

_Snap._

"Finally! Orihime, Yuuki's in her carseat!"

"Oh good! Now we can have our first family picnic!"

"… Are you sure you're okay with going?"

"Huh? Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

_He merely poked at her belly again, remembering when he found out he was going to have another child._

"I don't want to overwork you or the baby."

"Me and baby-san will be fine." _She kissed the corner of his lips. _"But thank you for being so concerned."

"… No problem…"


	98. Puzzle

.

.

.

"I think this… Um… Maybe…"

"…"

"Maybe here? Oh no, it doesn't fit!"

"… Hime…"

"Oh no! It doesn't fit there either!!"

Ichigo continued to watch his girlfriend struggle. He wanted to help her, really he did. But something inside him found it amusing to watch her, Inoue Orihime, 3rd smartest student in the class, to have trouble with a simple children's puzzle.

"There! Got it!!"


	99. Solitude

_(1)_

.

.

.

Orihime loved her lazy afternoons best. Especially the summer ones, where she'd spend all day, instead of the afternoons, with Ichigo, merely resting under a tree.

"Ichigo-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Do you… ever think about the future?" She asked one day.

"I guess… Why do you ask?"

"… Do you… Um… Ever think about a future involving… Us?"

"…"

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, that's such a bad question, I shouldn't have-"

"All the time."

"E-Eh?"

"… All the time… Do you?"

She nods the same, a small smile on her face.

"All the time." She merely responds.


	100. Relaxation

_(2) -- It's done!! Wooo! Thank you for all the support everyone has given me. :D (And at the point I'm submitting this, over +200 reviews!!! You guys rock!! 3)_

.

.

.

"So…" He clears his throat, heart beating frantically in his ribcage. "W-Would you ever, you know… Want to start that future soon?" She beams again.

"It would be cool, but I know you still have to finish your studies. It's okay, I'll wait until you're done. After all, I-"

He cuts her off by pulling out a small box from his pocket, cheeks flushed.

"Orihime… Inoue Orihime," he clears his throat yet again. "I-I don't want to wait… Would you marry me?"

Tears start to sting at her eyes and she questions if she's heard right. With a stiff nod, she hugs him with a smile.

"Of course… Yes, Ichigo-kun…"


End file.
